Tears, Cheating and Love
by bkwerm22
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS! This is what I imagine happening after the end of episode 5.05 "Call Mom"
1. He Cheated

He couldn't believe this was happening. _"There was someone else," _rang in his ears. How could Scotty do this to him? They were supposed to be forever and Scotty went and ruined it all. Kevin closed his eyes and replayed what had happened only an hour before in his head:

"_Kevin, say something." Scotty said._

_Kevin looked at Scotty blankly, trying to take in what was just said._

"_Kevin?" Scotty whispered, placing a hand over Kevin's._

_Kevin flinched and jerked his hand away. "Don't. touch. Me," he said, icily. _

"_I am so sorry, Kevin! I…"_

"_Just stop! Stop! How could you, Scotty?"_

"_I just…"_

"_No. Don't. I'm going to my mom's." With that, Kevin stood up and went to his bedroom to get some his things, while Scotty watched him go._

Tears ran down Kevin's cheeks which he tried brushing away with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. Finally, he reached Nora's and parked in the driveway. He folded down the overhead mirror and attempted to make himself look more presentable. Then he killed the ignition and got out of his car.

Nora was in the living room, reading a book. "Mom?" somebody called.

"In here, Kevin!" she called back, eyes still on her book.

Kevin appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. Nora looked up. "Hey sweetie, what brings you here?"

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's late."

"Oh, never mind that. You know you're always welcome here, any time."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So what brings you here?"

"I just…" Kevin began and then he suddenly fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Oh, God, Kevin! What is it?" Nora asked, getting up from the couch. She walked over to Kevin and took her son into her arms. Sobs wracked Kevin's body and he clutched to his mother like a child after waking from a nightmare. "Shh, shh, it's okay," Nora soothed. Nora rocked Kevin back and forth for a few minutes until his sobs subsided. Then she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong Kevin? Did you and Scotty have a fight?" Kevin nodded. "Well I'm sure you guys will figure it out! You've both been through a lot together," Nora began but stopped as Kevin shook his head.

"No, mom…we-we c-can't figure this out."

"But why not? Kevin, you and Scotty are so great together. Whatever it is…"

"Mom! We can't, okay?"

"I just don't understand, Kevin. What is wrong?" Nora asked.

"He-he cheated on me mom! He cheated on me!"


	2. The Accident

Scotty sat on the couch, his head in his hands. _What have I done_, he thought to himself. He felt that he owed Kevin the truth, especially since he was so gung ho about adopting. Scotty began to sob. He thought Kevin's enthusiasm was wonderful and he hated the look Kevin had on his face when Scotty confessed to cheating. _I got to go after him! I got to talk to him! _Scotty thought to himself. He quickly stood up, grabbed his coat and keys, and fled the apartment.

Scotty fumbled with the lock on his car. His hands were shaking at the thought of facing Kevin. _What am I going to say to him? _Finally he got the door open and got in. As he drove towards Nora's house, Scotty ran over what had happened.

"_Don't touch me!" Kevin said to Scotty._

"_I am so sorry, Kevin! I…"_

"_Just stop! Stop! How could you, Scotty?"_

"_I just…"_

"_No. Don't. I'm going to my mom's." Then Kevin stood up and went to his room._

_Scotty stood up and followed his husband into their bedroom. "Kevin, please…just hear me out."_

"_No!" Kevin shouted, turning to face his husband. Scotty's heart clenched when he saw the tears in Kevin's eyes. "You screwed up, Scotty. What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_Kevin, I am so sorry. Baby, please…"_

"_Just leave me alone, Scotty! I am going to my mom's. I-I can't even look at you right now!"_

_Scotty felt as if he had just been stabbed. He knew that he didn't deserve Kevin's forgiveness._

_After Kevin had finished packing a bag, he pushed passed Scotty. Scotty flinched as the door to their apartment slammed._

Scotty began to cry. He couldn't believe the pain on Kevin's face. He had to make this right! Suddenly, a horn interrupted Scotty's thoughts. He looked up to see that he had drifted into the wrong lane and a truck was headed straight for him. Scotty tried to drive back into his lane, but he was too late. The car slammed into him and the world went black.

Nora sat on the couch while Kevin had his head in her lap. They were watching _The Notebook._ Ali had just had a melt down because she didn't remember Noah, and Kevin was crying. He had asked his mother if he could watch a sad movie because he just needed to cry. Just when the nurses had come into the room, Kevin's phone rang. Kevin jerked up when he heard the "unknown caller" ring tone.

"Who is it?" Nora asked.

"I don't know," Kevin replied as he pressed the talk button. "Hello? Yes, this is Kevin Walker, who is this? Wh-what? Y-yes, he's my husb-"

Nora grew concerned when she saw the panic appear on Kevin's face.

"Yes…yes, I-I'll be there as soon as I c-can. Th-thank you," Kevin stuttered, hanging up the phone.

"Kevin, what is it?"

"It w-was the h-hospital," Kevin replied. "Th-th-there's been an accident."


	3. The Hospital

Nora brought a hand up to her mouth. "Is it serious?"

Kevin could only nod. A lump had developed in his throat. Nora put a hand on her son's knee. "Kevin? What happened?"

"H-he w-was on his way over h-here and drifted in-into a-another l-lane. A truck was c-coming," Kevin managed to choke out. "I-I have to go to the hospital!" Kevin jumped up from the couch. His hands were shaking as he tried to find his keys.

"Kevin," Nora said. Kevin didn't seem to hear her.

"I have to go to him. Where are my keys?"

"Kevin!" Nora said again, standing up. She went over to Kevin and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Kevin, look at me."

Startled, Kevin looked at his mother. A tear trickled down his panic-stricken face. "Kevin, I will drive. Okay?" Nora said. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, okay."

When they reached the hospital, Nora had barely parked the car when Kevin sprung from the vehicle. "Kevin! Wait," Nora called, but Kevin was already running towards the hospital. Sighing, Nora quickly killed the engine and followed her son inside.

Kevin ran up to the nurse's station. "Scotty Wandell? Where is he?" Kevin asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"He's my husband."

The nurse nodded and then turned to the patients' list. As she was looking, Nora appeared beside her son. Finally, the nurse looked up. "What's your name?"

"K-Kevin Walker."

Okay Kevin, well if you would please just have a seat in the waiting room? Your husband is in the ER right now but I will page the attending right away."

"Th-thanks," Kevin stuttered. Nora squeezed Kevin's arm.

"Come on, sweetie," she said to him soothingly. The pair turned towards the waiting room while the nurse picked up the phone.

"Paging Dr. Jordan. Paging Dr. Jordan," she said. "Please come to the waiting room in the east wing. I repeat. The waiting room in the east wing."

Kevin put his head in his hand while Nora rubbed his back in circles. Kevin's hands were shaking. "It's okay, Kevin," Nora soothed. Just then, a shadow was cast over them. "Mr. Walker?"

Kevin and Nora looked up. "Yes?" Kevin asked.

"Hello, Mr. Walker. I am Dr. Jordan, and I will be handling your husband's care."

"How is he?"

"Well, your husband is stable and we are moving him to a private room. However, he has sustained a serious head injury and a few broken ribs, a broken leg and multiple cuts and contusions. Now…"

The Dr.'s voice began to fade away as he continued to explain the extent of Scotty's injuries. The last thing Kevin had done was yell at Scotty…Kevin was so confused. He was hurt because of what Scotty had done…yet the man he loved had been hit by a truck.

"Mr. Walker?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Kevin looked up at the Doctor.

"I-I am s-sorry. You said he had… a broken leg a-and a…" Kevin trailed off.

"Yes. He was in a lot of pain, Mr. Walker. We had to put him in a medically induced coma. I know that this must be hard to hear, but,"

"Can I see him?" Kevin interrupted.

"Yes…yes, of course but…"

Nora interjected. "Dr. Jordan, what is Scotty's room number?"

"Uh, room 109," Dr. Jordan replied. As soon as he had a room number, Kevin stood up and pushed past the doctor.

"I apologize, Dr. Jordan. I'm Nora Walker, Kevin's mother."

"Ah, well Mrs. Walker, I am again, so sorry."

"Thank you, doctor. Why don't you let me know what's going on with Scotty? I think this is a little too much for Kevin to process right now."

"Yes, yes of course Mrs. Walker."

"Nora, please."

"All right, Nora. Well..."

While Dr. Jordan was explaining what was going on to Nora, Kevin had arrived at his husband's room. Kevin looked through the window and gasped. Scotty lay in a hospital bed, a cast around his leg and his head was wrapped. He had multiple bruises and cuts on his face. A nurse was busy checking the monitors and getting Scotty set up. Kevin couldn't believe it. First he found out Scotty had cheated and now this. A bead of sweat trickled down Kevin's face. How was he going to do this? Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. At the sound of his entry, the nurse looked up. "Sir, you can't be in here unless you're fam…"

"He's my husband," Kevin interjected.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, sir."

"C-can I please be al-alone with my husband?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" the nurse replied. "I will be out of your way in a minute."

"Thank you," Kevin replied. He watched the nurse finish up and then after she had left, he took a seat in the bed by his husband. "God, Scotty…I…I know you can't hear me but, I lo..." Kevin couldn't say the words. "God, I just don't know what to feel right now. Y-you ch-cheated on me…and yet I can't…I can't lose y-you. I just…when you told me that there was someone else, my world shattered. You are supposed to be the only one for me and I for you. How could you do this? And now…you're in a hospital bed and I..I just…" Kevin couldn't continue and began to sob. He took Scotty's hand. "Sc-scotty, y-you have to get better. We can figure this out. It is o-one th-thing to l-lose you be-because of an-another m-man…but you can't die, you just can't."

Meanwhile, Nora was sitting in the waiting room. She didn't understand why this was happening. Kevin and Scotty had gone through so much together, but they had always gotten through it. Nora was so angry at Scotty. He knew that Kevin's father had been a cheat…but at the same time, he knew how much her son loved Scotty and now he was in a hospital bed. "Mom?" a voice said.

"Oh, Kitty, hi," Nora said.

"Mom, what happened? Is Scotty all right? Is Kevin? Where is Kevin?"

"Kitty, calm down. Kevin is with Scotty right now and frankly, I am not sure how he is. As for Scotty, he's in a medically induced coma."

"Oh, God…poor Scotty..poor Kevin! How did this happen exactly?"

"Well, Scotty was on his way over to the house apparently, and drifted in the wrong lane."

"But why was he coming over?"

"To talk to Kevin, I suppose."

"Kevin…but what was Kevin doing?"

"Oh, Kitty…I suppose you will hear it sooner or later."

"Hear what? Mom, what is going on?"

"Sweetie…I am guessing Scotty was coming over to apologize. You see…he cheated on Kevin."


	4. Waiting

By midnight, everybody in the Walker clan knew of Scotty's infidelity. Justin and Sarah had arrived moments after Kitty. Saul had shown up an hour later. The only one missing was Tommy, but Nora had already called him to explain what had happened to Scotty. Everybody was shocked, to say the least. "How's Kevin, mom?" Sarah asked.

"He's not good. I haven't talked to him since he went to go see Scotty."

"Mom, did Kevin tell you why Scotty...you know?" Kitty asked.

"No, and I would ask you to not bring that up with Kevin. I want you all to let Kevin be the one to tell you. He has enough to worry about right now, what with Scotty being in a coma."

"What exactly happened, mom?" Justin asked.

"I just told you, Justin, I don't…" Nora began.

"No, mom, I mean how did Scotty get hurt?"

"Oh…well apparently he had drifted into the wrong lane and was hit by an oncoming truck."

"Oh God," Sarah gasped, putting a hand up to her mouth.

Just then, Kevin appeared. "Of course, everybody's here. I'm surprised Tommy didn't fly in."

"I called him…he knows and he said to call if you need anything."

Kevin just nodded.

"How is he Kevin?" Kitty asked.

Kevin looked at his sister with pain in his eyes. "Not good, Kit. They put him in a coma because he was in so m-much…" Kevin trailed off, letting off a choking sob. Nora went over and put her arms around her son.

Saul cleared his throat. "Kevin…I figured you might want to stay the night, so I took the liberty of stopping by your place to grab you a few things." Kevin pulled away from his mother and embraced his uncle. "Thank you," Kevin said in a choking whisper.

"Can any of us get you anything else, Kevin?" Sarah asked.

"N-no…thank you Sarah. You all might as we-well g-go home. I…I will l-let you know if anyth-thing changes." Then, Kevin hugged each of his siblings and Nora and Saul, and then turned to go. After a few steps, Kevin turned to appraise his family. "Oh…and knowing mom, you probably all know what happened to us…" Kevin said. Nobody said anything. "Thought so. It's oh-okay. You all w-would have found out eventually." Then Kevin continued on his way to Scotty's room, his things clutched tightly to his chest.

That night, Kevin abandoned the cot the nurses had set up for him and instead sat by Scotty's side. He took his husband's hand in his. Soon, Kevin had fallen asleep.

The next morning, a nurse who was checking Scotty's vitals woke Kevin up. His back ached from sleeping hunched over Scotty's bed. "Oh, good morning sir," the nurse said when she saw that Kevin was awake.

"Uh-uh," Kevin said. "How is he?"

"Well, his vitals are looking good. Better than they were when he was brought in. But a Dr. Jordan will have to be the one to give you a better account of how he is. "

Kevin nodded. "Right."

"Sir, why don't you go downstairs to the cafeteria and get some coffee? Somebody will come down to get you when Dr. Jordan's done examining your husband."

"Yes…good idea. Thank you," Kevin replied, giving the nurse a small smile.

"Sir, if there's anything I've learned from my ten years of nursing, it's this: don't give up hope, especially when things are looking up. It may seem bad now, but your husband is much better, " the nurse said, giving Kevin a warm smile.

"Th-thanks," Kevin said. Then he hugged the nurse.

The nurse was startled at first but then awkwardly patted Kevin on the back. Kevin pulled away and left for the cafeteria.

One hour later

An orderly had come down to get Kevin soon after he had left. Dr. Jordan explained that Scotty's condition had improved and that they were going to take him out of the coma. "But you said that he was in pain?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Walker. We will make sure he is given painkillers that will dull the pain. But I must warn you, Mr. Walker. We won't know how he is until he wakes up and it could be awhile after we take him off the meds keeping him in a coma. "

Kevin nodded. "Okay, thank you doctor."

"Of course. I will leave you alone with your husband. " Then Dr. Jordan left. Kevin pulled out his cell phone and called Nora. She picked up on the first ring.

"Mom, I need you," Kevin said.

"I will be right there."

Two hours later

"Kevin, have you had anything to eat today?" Nora asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I don't want to leave him."

"Kevin, if you are going to be here for Scotty, you need to have food. I will sit with him, okay? Go down to the cafeteria and get yourself some food."

Kevin obliged his mother and headed down to the cafeteria. He got himself a sandwich but couldn't' stomach it. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. His husband had confessed to cheating and now Scotty was in a hospital bed. He was very nervous about what he was going to say to Scotty when he was awake. _Should I bring up his cheating? Or should I just pretend it didn't happen. Maybe he won't remember! Maybe he will have amnesia _(Kevin needed to stop watching General Hospital). _God, why is this so hard? _Kevin was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the orderly headed towards him.

"Sir?" the orderly said.

Kevin's head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Are you Kevin Walker?"

Kevin nodded.

"Right. Well, I just came down to inform you that your husband is awake.


	5. Awake

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to say: wasn't last night's episode of Brothers and Sisters intense!**

_"He's awake," _rang in Kevin's ears. His heart began to flutter. _What am I going to say to him? _ Kevin thought. He followed the orderly out of the cafeteria and then went up to the first floor. As he approached Scotty's room, Kevin heard somebody calling out for him. Kevin reached Scotty's room and just stood outside, listening. The voices were slightly muffled but Kevin could make out the sound of Nora and Scotty.

"Nora…where's Kevin? How is Kevin? I need to speak with him!"

"Scotty, calm down. Somebody has gone to get him. You need to rest."

"No, I have to talk to Kevin. Nora I did something horrible. I have to get out of here."

Kevin took that as his cue to come in. "Scotty, I'm right here," Kevin said. Scotty looked away from Nora and met Kevin's eyes.

"Kev, I'm s-sorry. I just…"

"Shh," Kevin said, "let's not worry about that now, okay?"

"But!" Scotty said, sitting up. Suddenly, Scotty winced in pain and fell back onto the bed. His eyes scrunched up and he moaned. Concerned, Kevin walked over to his husband's side.

Nora stood up. "I'm just going to go grab some coffee. I'll leave you alone." Nora gently squeezed Scotty's shoulder and kissed Kevin on the cheek before leaving the room. When she was gone, Kevin took a seat by Scotty's side.

"You okay?"

"N-no," Scotty said through the pain. He gripped the side of his bed and moaned in pain. "M-my body hurts a-all over…but I guess I d-deserve it…"

"Stop it, Scotty. Nobody deserves to get hit by a truck."

When the pain had dulled, Scotty turned to look at Kevin, tears in his eyes. "Yes…Kevin…I am s-so sorry I just…"

"Hey, hey. What did I tell you? We will talk about this later. You just need to focus on healing," Kevin said.

"But Kevin,"

"No, Scotty. I think that you should take a nap. "

"O-okay, but Kevin?"

"What Scotty?"

"H-how bad? I d-don't remember what happened…"

"Well I don't know what happened exactly. The doctor said you had drifted into the wrong lane."

"Wa-was I drinking?"

"No, you didn't have any alcohol in your system. Scotty, I honestly don't know how it happened. As for how you are, you broke your leg in two places, had a bad blow to the head and have lots of bruises and cuts."

"C-can I see?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Kevin began.

"Please? I need to see."

"Okay, but I don't have a mirror. I'll go get a nurse." Kevin stood up to go when Scotty grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," he said.

Kevin just nodded. He wasn't ready to forgive Scotty yet but he didn't want to voice it out loud for the time being. Then Kevin left the room.

While Kevin was getting a nurse, Scotty began thinking about what he was going to say. _Sorry isn't going to cut it…God why am I such an idiot! _Then Scotty suddenly flashed back to the night Kevin left. _ He was driving to Nora's to try and talk to Kevin. Scotty thought about what had just happened and how he was going to fix it. A horn interrupted his thoughts and Scotty looked up to see a truck headed his way…then everything went black. Scotty woke up in an ambulance and screamed in pain. A paramedic placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, we're going to get you to a hospital. Do you know who you are?"_

"_Sc-Scotty W-Wandell," Scotty managed to choke out. _

"_Alright Mr. Wandell, well we are going to get you to the hospital."_

"_K-Kevin Walker," Scotty whispered._

"_Is that a friend of yours?"_

"_M-my husband."_

"_Oh, okay. Well as soon as we get you to a hospital, somebody will contact your husband."_

Scotty was brought back to the present by the sound of his door opening. Kevin walked in with a mirror.

"Okay Scotty. You sure you want to see?"

"Y-yes," Scotty replied.

Kevin handed his husband the mirror. Scotty took a deep breath and looked. He did not like what he saw. Scotty had a black eye, a deep purple bruise on his cheek and multiple cuts. His head was wrapped in a bandage. Kevin watched his husband's face scrunch up. "Jeez," Scotty finally said.

"Yes, well, there are more important things than what your face looks like right now. Cuts and bruises go away. But now I think it is time that you went to sleep," Kevin said.

Scotty just nodded. Then he closed his eyes. Once his husband had gone to sleep, Kevin sat down in the chair by Scotty's bed and pulled out some notes on a case he was working on. Kevin figured that he might as well get some work done while Scotty slept.

An hour later, Kevin was hunched over his notes trying to make sense of some of the evidence. Then he heard Scotty moan his name. Kevin looked up and saw his husband moving his head from side to side. "Kevin," Scotty repeated over and over. Then his cries became more urgent. Scotty began to toss and turn violently in his bed. He clutched at the sheets. His heart monitor started beating furiously. Alarmed, Kevin stood from the chair and sat on Scotty's bed.

"Scotty, wake up!" Kevin shouted, shaking his husband. Scotty's eyes snapped open. When he saw Kevin by his side, Scotty began to sob. "Hey, hey, you're okay. It was just a dream," Kevin said, trying to calm his husband.

"Ke-Kevin, I'm s-so sorry," Scotty whimpered. Kevin wrapped his arms around Scotty and pulled him close.

"Shh, Scotty, it was just a dream." Just then, Dr. Jordan entered the room with a nurse in tow.

"What happened?"

"He had a nightmare," Kevin said over Scotty's sobs. Scotty's heart monitor continued to beep. "I can't get him to calm down."

"It's alright, Mr. Walker," Dr. Jordan said. Then he nodded to the nurse who came over with a shot. "Nurse Kathy here is going to sedate your husband. With his extensive injuries, panic is going to interfere with his healing."

"Okay," Kevin said. Nurse Kathy inserted a needle into Scotty's IV and administered the sedative. Soon, Scotty's sobs subsided and the heart monitor went back to a slow, steady rhythm. Kevin gently helped Scotty lay back down. "You're okay," Kevin whispered.

"Alright, Mr. Walker. We need to check Mr. Wandell's vitals and see that he's okay," Dr. Jordan said.

Kevin nodded and stood up. Scotty looked up at Kevin pleadingly. "It's okay Scotty, I will be right over here. Let's let the doctor do his job," Kevin said.

**Okay, I know that Scotty's cheating hasn't been addressed yet. I will address that once he is out of the hospital and on the road to recovery. Stay tuned! And please review!**


	6. Home

Scotty was released from the hospital after 2 weeks. However, Dr. Jordan had instructed him to remain in bed for at least one more. Kevin helped Scotty into their apartment and into bed. "Okay, Scotty, why don't you take a nap?"

Scotty groaned. "Ugh, Kevin, I'm sick of sleeping!"

"Well you heard what the doctor said! Now get some sleep. I'll bring you some food later…and don't worry, my mom brought it over."

"Okay, fine," Scotty replied. Kevin patted his husband on the shoulder, turned off the light and shut the door. Then he moved to the couch with his lap top to begin working on a case.

An hour later, Kevin was pouring over his notes when he heard a clicking noise on the floor. "Kevin?" Scotty said behind him. Kevin looked up and turned to see Scotty leaning on his crutches behind him.

"Scotty! What are you doing out of bed?" Kevin said.

"I couldn't sleep. Can we talk?"

"Scotty, you need to be resting!"

"I know. But Kevin, please. I am out of the hospital and I need to talk to you. Please?"

"About?"

"Kevin, you know what about," replied and exasperated Scotty.

"Scotty…I don't know if…" began Kevin.

"Please, Kevin. We can't keep putting this off because I'm hurt. I can't sleep very well; I keep having terrible nightmares…and I see how hard you're trying to take care of me and not get angry with me, but Kevin, we need to figure this out. I l-love you and I know you're pissed and hurt. You've barely touched me unless I need help…and I get why, but please, Kevin, talk to me," Scotty pleaded.

Kevin sighed. "Okay, Scotty, but not out here. You need to be in bed, resting." Scotty nodded.

"Sounds good." Scotty slowly turned around, winced slightly and hobbled back into the bedroom with Kevin in tow. Kevin helped Scotty get back into bed. Then he took his husband's crutches and put them on the far side of the room. "Kevin," Scotty began but Kevin shot him a 'shut-up' look.

"You are not getting out of bed again. The crutches are going to go here until your week of bed rest is up. No arguments," Kevin scolded.

"Right," Scotty replied. "So can we talk?"

Kevin nodded and took a seat at the end of the bed. "So, talk," Kevin commanded.

"Okay. Kevin, I am so sorry for what I did and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness..." Scotty began.

Kevin interjected. "Scotty, you ch-cheated on me. Do you realize how much that hurts?"

"Yes, Kevin, I do. But can I explain? Please?"

"Go right ahead."

"Okay…how to explain this the right way…I know you probably don't want to know what happened so I won't go into too much detail. It happened opening night of the restaurant...we had just gotten off the phone and I was so upset that you weren't going to make it…and this waiter came in to get food for one of the customers…he fl-flirted with me and I just…I don't know…"

Kevin took a sharp intake of breath. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No! Kevin, no! It isn't your fault…I know that there were different ways I could have handled the situation…but Kevin, I was feeling unhappy and I miss you so much…I know that you're trying to get your law firm started, and that's wonderful! I love how passionate you are about helping people…but…we hadn't been in-intimate in a long time…and I just…" Scotty trailed off as a tear slowly ran down his face. "I am not perfect Kevin. I make mistakes just like everybody else…and I get that what I did was inexcusable…but at the time, I just didn't know how to deal with my emotions…" Scotty stopped and looked at Kevin.

Kevin sat on the end of the bed going over what Scotty had just said. "Kevin?" Scotty said, placing a hand on Kevin's. Kevin flinched but didn't pull his hand away.

"I need time to process this right now, okay?" Kevin said.

"Yes…yes I get that…" Scotty said.

"Okay…this is what's going to happen. I am going to sleep on the couch tonight and think about what you've told me. But I'm not promising anything Scotty. You really hurt me and it's hard to forgive you for it."

"I know…that's fair."

"Okay then. Well I want you to get some rest. I will bring in something to eat and then I want you to go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow.

"Yes, okay Kevin," Scotty said obligingly.

**What is going to happen next? Will Kevin forgive Scotty? Stay tuned and please review!**


	7. Nightmare

That night, while Kevin slept on the couch, Scotty tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep after what had happened between the two. What was Kevin going to say to him tomorrow? It was 4 in the morning before Scotty finally fell asleep, and as he slept, he dreamed.

_ He was driving down the road towards Nora's when he heard a truck coming. Scotty looked up and saw that he had drifted into the wrong lane. Scotty tried to steer away, but the truck was headed his way. The last thing Scotty saw was Kevin at the wheel of the truck, a disappointed and sad look plastered on his face. Then the dream shifted and Scotty was lying in an open casket as friends and family came to look upon him. Scotty was awake but couldn't move nor speak. The next person to come up was Kevin. "How could you do this to me, Scotty? Why did you cheat?" Scotty tried to explain but the words wouldn't come. His mouth had been sewn shut by the mortician. Kevin started to close the casket and Scotty began to panic. When he was enveloped in darkness, Scotty found that he could once again move and scream. He began pounding on the lid of the casket. _

_ "Kevin! Please! I'm sorry! Let me out! Let me out!" _

Scotty thrashed about in bed, screaming; "let me out!" over and over. Just then he felt somebody shaking him. "Scotty, wake up! Scotty," Kevin said. Scotty's eyes snapped open and when he saw Kevin, he started to cry. Kevin sat down on the bed and enveloped Scotty into a hug. "Shh, shh, you're all right," Kevin soothed, rocking his husband back and forth.

Scotty clung to Kevin tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. Kevin continued to shush Scotty and held him tightly.

"Scotty, it was just a dream. I'm here and you're okay." Scotty's tears began soaking Kevin's shirt as he continued to sob. Soon, Scotty's sobs became small whimpers and Kevin pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kevin asked. Scotty nodded and recounted his dream for Kevin. When he finished, Kevin enveloped his husband into another hug. "It's okay, baby. You're not dead and I'm not going to close you up in a casket."

"I kn-know," Scotty stammered. "I'm s-sorry I w-woke you."

"It's fine. Scotty, I was thinking about what you told me…and well, I hate that you cheated on me…but I don't hate you. And I realized that things were bad between us even before then. I realize I haven't been around much lately…and I have a confession. I didn't have a meeting with anybody the night of your restaurant opening."

"What?" Scotty said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah…I just…you and Saul had this great thing going for you and my law firm hasn't been doing so well…I guess I was just jealous," Kevin admitted.

Scotty sat looking at Kevin for a moment before taking his hands in his. "Kevin…I wish y-you had told me that…"

"I know…I guess I just…with the accident last year and the miscarriage, I just was lost and I felt unsuccessful and pitiful yet here you were opening your dream restaurant."

"Kevin," Scotty said, finally able to speak without stuttering. "You are one of the most successful people I know. You're opening your own law firm and helping people…it's fantastic! Kevin, I know that things have been bad and I am just as heartbroken over the miscarriage as you are…but that doesn't excuse what I did…and I am so sorry I put you through more pain. I love you so much and there aren't enough ways to say I'm sorry that will make any of this okay."

"Scotty, I…I love you too…and I guess I was so angry and upset with you that I didn't even consider what I've done in this relationship. I think we have a lot to talk about and get through and it's going to take awhile before I can fully trust you again," Kevin said. "But I guess that's a little hypocritical considering I didn't come to your opening night…"

"Kevin, stop. Me cheating is not the same as you not showing to my opening night. I get that I've betrayed your trust and I understand that I need to earn it back. And…it's nice to hear you say that you love me. I haven't heard that in a long while."

"I know. I just wasn't ready to say it," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I understand that."

"Okay, well I have a proposition for you," Kevin said.

"What's that?"

"I think we should look into couple's therapy."

"I think that's a great idea, baby," Scotty replied. Kevin nodded and got up off the bed.

"Alright, well its 5 in the morning. I think we both need to get some sleep." Kevin leaned down and kissed Scotty lightly on the forehead. Then he turned to go. Scotty grabbed his arm.

"Kevin?"

Kevin turned to look at Scotty. "Yeah?"

"C-can…can you stay here…with me?" Scotty whispered.

Kevin gave Scotty a little smile. "Yeah…I guess so…"

Kevin walked around to his side of the bed and crawled in next to Scotty. He wrapped his arm gently around his husband, making Scotty wince slightly. "You okay?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay…just my ribs."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Kevin stuttered.

"It's fine, Scotty replied. "Kev?" Scotty whispered a moment later. Kevin grunted in response.

"Th-thank you…for staying." Kevin gently squeezed Scotty, carefully avoiding his rib cage.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Go to sleep." In about five minutes, Scotty fell asleep in Kevin's arms and the sound of the two men snoring was the only sound in the room.

**Okay, guys. Should I continue on with this story, or is this a good place to end? Please review!**


End file.
